


Athena Always Has A Plan

by Monkeyface2022



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Breakup, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyface2022/pseuds/Monkeyface2022
Summary: “I think we need to break up”Or Annabeth can’t figure out a plan
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 15





	Athena Always Has A Plan

“I think we need to break up.” Annabeth said tears forming in her eyes.  
“What?” Percy said thinking he must have misheard his girlfriend.  
“Percy...please.” Annabeth replied.  
“Please what? What’s wrong Annabeth? Where is this coming from? Is it something I did?” Percy’s voice responded, fueled by frustration.  
“No, you didn’t do anything. It’s just. I’ve been trying for months to come up with a plan for my life, for my future. And I can’t figure one out where we’re together.” She says shyly.  
“Annabeth, what are you talking about? We have a plan. College in New Rome, marriage, a family. Is that not what you want?” Percy said with his voice breaking.  
“I thought I wanted that. But I can’t. I can’t just hide away in New Rome while 12 year old demigods risk their lives for me. The real world is where the monsters are.” Annabeth responds.  
“Haven’t we had enough monsters?” Percy is holding back his tears.  
“I just can’t let them keep me from being out in the world.” Annabeth says seriously.  
“Beth, you know I would go anywhere with you. So what’s this really about?” Percy says as Annabeth avoids his gaze.  
“It’s just,” she hesitates for a second before continuing, “I don’t know who I am when you aren’t around. I’m so dependent on you. I’m miserable when we are apart. It’s not wise to live like that.”  
“Says who?” Percy responds coldly.  
“My mother, the GODDESS OF WISDOM, or did you forget that she never approved of us.” Annabeth responded in the same cold tone.  
“Come on, you’ve never cared about her approval before. You’re reaching for a reason. You’re scared. It’s ok Annabeth. I’m scared too. But I know we can do this together.” Percy says holding out his hand, but she doesn’t take it.  
“Percy, I’ve always cared about my mom’s approval. I just never let it show.” Annabeth says.  
“Bullshit. That’s a load of cow dung and I’ll prove it,” Percy says. Annabeth looks at him waiting for him to continue. He does, “back on our first quest, we were worried another war was going to break out with our parents on opposite sides. You told me that you’d fight by my side no matter what side your mom chose. What’s changed?”  
“I was twelve Percy. Things have changed. I said it all the time back then, and I’ll say it now, ‘Athena always has a plan’ and Percy, I can’t formulate a plan where we’re together. Percy, I’ll always love you.” A tear trickled down her cheek. She stood on her tip toes and placed a short, sweet kiss on his lips. She turned to walk away, but Percy grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him, making eye contact for the first time in this conversation. Her heart nearly melted when her grey eyes met those sea green ones. She almost failed to maintain her composure when he said, “Wise girl. You’re never getting away from me. Never again.” Annabeth pulled herself together. “Don’t make this harder than it already is seaweed brain.” She said trying not to break down that second. His grip loosened on her wrist, and Annabeth began to walk away. In her head she kept reciting ‘Athena always has a plan’ hoping it would convince her that she’d made the right decision. When her hand reached for the doorknob, she faltered. She stood still for a second and took a few deep breaths. ‘What am I doing’ she thought to herself. Then she tried reminding herself, ‘Athena always has a plan’ well...”It’s a damn good thing I’m not Athena,” she muttered under her breath before turning and rushing back to Percy. She jumped up and kissed him, and in that moment. nothing else mattered. An asteroid could have hit the earth and Annabeth wouldn’t have cared. “I’m so sorry Percy,” she said between kisses, “I don’t know what I was thinking. You’re right. I was just scared. Everyone leaves me, and I guess I thought if I left first, you wouldn’t be able to. But those 4 seconds where I thought about a future without you were the most miserable moment of my life. I love you. I love you so much. I’m so sorry.” She rambled on. “Annabeth,” Percy said, “I will never leave you.”


End file.
